1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical adaptors, and more particularly pertains to an auto accessory electrical adaptor which allows various auto accessory electrical items to be operated remotely from a vehicle. Various types of auto accessory items such as vacuum cleaners, polishers, compressors and the like are provided with cigarette lighter plugs for engagement in the cigarette lighter socket of a vehicle. However, because these devices require a availability of a cigarette lighter socket for operability, they are not conveniently usable remotely from the vehicle. Additionally, these auto electrical accessory items are frequently less expensive than their AC counterparts, designed for home usage. In order to allow these D.C. auto accessory items to be operated in a home or business environment located remotely from a vehicle, the present invention provides an adaptor for connection with a battery or a battery charger to provide a D.C. power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of electrical adaptors are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an electrical adaptor is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,754, which issued to L. Matheson on Jul. 5, 1966. This patent discloses a polarity testing device including a lamp having a pair of spring biased clamping jaws for engagement with opposite clamping jaws of a set of jumper cables. U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,181, which issued to J. Godshalk on Jul. 15, 1969, discloses a device for connecting an auxiliary battery to the electrical system of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,732, which issued to J. Metcalf on May 3, 1977, discloses an electrical tester adapted to perform an electrical test by tapping the battery current of a flashlight. The device includes a pair of electrical leads connected at one end in a banana type plug and provided at an opposite end with a pair of alligator type clips.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to electrical adaptors, none of these devices disclose an electrical adaptor which allows auto electrical accessory items to be operated remotely from a vehicle. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of electrical adaptors, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such electrical adaptors, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.